Special Day
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Hacen muy bnita pareja, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar este sentimiento de celos y envidia... aun así estoy feliz por mi felino amigo. Dedicado a H.fanel.K


o_O_o_O_o Special day o_O_o_O_o 

**C**_a_**t**_e_**g**_o_**r**_í_**a: **Yaoi

_P_**a**_r_**e**_j_**a: **KaiRay

_A_**c**_l_**a**_r_**a**_c_**i**_o_**n**_e_**s**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

**D**_e_**d**_i_**c**_a_**t**_o_**r**_i_**a: **a _H.fanel.K_ porque es una personita que me ha ayudado bastante, su apoyo en cada uno de mis fics ha sido muy importante y alentador para mi, aunque ya hace bastantito tiempo que no sé mucho de ella. Te kiero muxo niña!!

* * *

--- **M**a**r**t**i**r**i**o ---

Max's POV

El despertador comienza a sonar. Son las ocho de la mañana. El sol ha salido y un nuevo día está esperándome allá afuera. No saben cómo deseo que sea uno normal, común y corriente, siguiendo la rutina de todos los días, despertar, desayunar, ir a la universidad, sonreír, estudiar, volver, comer, hacer mis deberes, y dormir, prepararme para otro día igual que el anterior. Pero no es así, y las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse de mis ojos al recordar el por qué hay no es un día común, sino uno desgarrador.

Anoche no pude dormir. Me la pasé pensando en ti, en los momentos que me brindaste tu apoyo, aunque no lo pareciera, la época en que fuimos un equipo, sólido e invencible, cuando estábamos más juntos que nunca, cuando el beyblade y la amistad era lo más importante para nosotros. Pero todo eso ha quedado en el pasado, y las cosas han cambiado mucho, demasiado para mi gusto, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, y si tuve la oportunidad, simplemente no la supe aprovechar.

Alguien ha entrado a mi habitación, esa persona corre las cortinas para que de ese modo, el sol pueda iluminar la recámara que se encontraba en penumbras... si, ahí está mi corazón en estos momentos, en las penumbras o ¿es que siempre estuvo ahí y nunca me di cuenta? Ah, creo que ya nada de eso importa, pues ni el mismo sol podría llenarlo de luz de nuevo, tú eras quien brindaba calor a mi vida, pero después de este día, mis ilusiones y esperanzas se irán a la basura.

"Hijo, será mejor que te levantes ya, estoy segura de que no querrás llegar tarde a la boda de tus mejores amigos, cierto?" me dice mi madre con alegría

Pero yo no quiero despertar, porque hoy es el día en el que unes tu vida, y no es a la mía, como siempre lo quise, como lo había soñado, sino a la de alguien más. No sé qué es lo que siento en realidad ¿tristeza? Si, pues sé que ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad de poder estar a tu lado ¿alegría? Bueno ¿por qué no? Sé bien que esa persona te hará muy feliz, también porque sé perfectamente que amas a esa persona como a nadie en el mundo, y de lo que me alegro igual, es que eres bien correspondido...

Oigo cómo abre la puerta de mi closet y comienza a sacarme ropa para que me cambie. Ella sabe que es tu boda. Y como a la mayoría de nosotros, en especial a mi, nos cayó de sorpresa, pero si esa es tu felicidad, su felicidad, pues adelante.

Y aunque todo se llevará a cabo en tu casa, no deja de ser un evento importante, hay que vestirse elegante y perfecto. O al menos esas fueron palabras dichas por Hiromi en cuanto supo que Takao pretendía asistir al festejo en fachas. En realidad yo lo apoyaba en cierta manera, pues eso de vestir de gala no es algo muy común en mí. Pantalón de vestir, camisa, corbata y saco... deacuerdo, pero descartemos el saco y quizás la corbata.

Y volviendo a mi desgracia. Hoy te casas, hoy te vas de mi vida por completo.

Al fin salgo de mi cama, trato de componer una sonrisa para mi mamá, ella no se puede dar cuenta de lo que siento, nadie debe saberlo, en especial tú ni tu pareja. Jamás te dije mis sentimientos por temor a que me rechazaras, él lo hizo y se quedó con tu corazón, me pregunto ¿qué habría pasado si yo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para confesarte lo que en verdad sentía? Solo habían dos opciones, el que me correspondieras o el que me rechazaras. La segunda opción habría pasado con seguridad, puesto que estoy seguro de que el ser al que tanto amas siempre tuvo tu corazón, y estoy seguro de que, te aceptase o no, lo habrías querido igual o más.

"Es increíble que Ray se vaya a casar con Kai, no lo crees Maxie?"

La pregunta que me hace mi madre hace que mi corazón se entristezca aún más. Así es, dos de mis mejores amigos se casarán. Nadie se opuso. Takao, Kyo, Hiromi, hasta Voltaire lo aceptó. No sé cómo pudiste convencerlo de unir tu vida con otro hombre ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Nada, es tu vida, tú decidías lo que harías. Y decidiste quedarte con él y no conmigo.

"Si, es increíble" le respondo a mi mamá, no quiero que note nada anormal en mi

Entro al baño. Me desvisto y abro la llave. Sale agua fría. Tal vez eso es lo que necesito para despejar un poco mi mente y alejarte de ella. No quiero pensar en tus hermosos ojos, en tus labios, en tu forma de ser, en tu cuerpo que quizás fue confeccionado por los Dioses, destinado a ser perfecto. Abro mis ojos de golpe. Definitivamente no me estoy ayudando.

Tengo que hacerlo ¡tengo que sacarte de mi mente sin importar lo que tenga que hacer! Abro aún más la llave del agua fría y cierro completamente la del agua caliente. Está muy fría y mi cuerpo tiembla, pero no hago nada, me quedo quieto esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a la temperatura del agua, y casi lo logro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy estático bajo el agua, supongo que más de lo previsto pues mi madre toca la puerta para decirme que si no me apresuro llegaré tarde y no puedo hacer eso, ya que prometí que ayudaría en todo lo que fuera necesario para que tu boda fuera perfecta. No me queda otra más que resignarme. Esta vez no contesté, simplemente salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

Mi madre me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. Aunque sé que su sonrisa es sincera, mientras que la mía está totalmente llena de falsedad ¿quién estaría feliz de que la persona que amas se case con otro? Nadie, creo yo.

Recuerdo que Hiromi me contó acerca de una telenovela que había visto y que le había conmovido tanto. Trataba de una pareja que había sufrido mucho tan solo por estar juntos, que varias personas habían tratado de separarlos pero que todo fue en vano. Tal vez esa telenovela es lo que vivieron Kai y Ray, pues, varias personas que andaban detrás de ambos chicos por separado hicieron locura y media para alejar el uno del otro, y al igual que en la telenovela, sin resultado alguno.

Que cosas ¿quieren un ejemplo? Ahí les va.

_o_**O**_o_**O**_o_ **F**_l_**a**_s_**h** _b_**a**_c_**k** _o_**O**_o_**O**_o_

_Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que Kai y Ray habían anunciado su relación oficialmente__. Para esto, Kai nos invitó a pasar una semana en un lujoso hotel que su familia recién había inaugurado en las islas del Caribe. Era el último día que ibamos a estar ahí, cuando dieron la noticia. Fue sorprendente para todos, algunos lo tomaron a bien y los felicitaron, pero a otros no nsos gustó la idea en lo más mínimo. A mi no me quedó otra alternativa que poner mi sonrisa de siempre y aceptar la realidad._

_Pero, dos de tantas y tantos descontentos, no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, y eso lo supe por casualidad, pues vagaba por el hotel buscando consuelo para mi dolor, cuando escuché dos voces discutir en una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, me asomé y pode ver a Salima y a Emily._

"_¡No puedo creerlo!" se quejó mi ex compañera de equipola dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación "¡no es justo!" gritó y se detuvo para mirar a Salima "¡cómo se puede desperdiciar tanta carne de ese modo!"_

"_Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero no me pongo así de eufórica que tú"_

"_¡Ya lo veo!" volvió a gritar "como a ti no te importa"_

"_Te equivocas, me importa y mucho"_

"_Aaahhh!!!" gritó aún más exasperada Emily, comenzando de nuevo a caminar en círculos, cielos cómo mareaba! "no sé cómo pudo pasar esto, y yo que tenía tantas esperanzas con Kai" se tiró de rodillas cuando nombró a Kai_

"_¿Estas loca?" preguntó incrédula Salima "ni siquiera volteaba a verte"_

"_Es que tu no sabes" le dijo Emily con aire de complicidad y se apresuró a irse a sentar junto a la pelirroja, dispuesta a contarle su chisme_

"_¿Me perdí de algo bueno?"_

"_No bueno sino increíble… y en esto tiene mucho que ver Kai"_

"_¿Y qué esperas para decirme?_

"_Bueno, yo estaba caminando por las instalaciones de la BBA, ya era tarde y escuché un ruido en el gimnasio, fui a ver y vi a Kai sin playera, haciendo pesas" contó Emily bastante emocionada, en realidad su noticia no me sorprendía mucho, yo lo había visto muchas veces con tan solo calzoncillos…_

"_¿Y?" fue lo que dijo Salima al escuchar a Emily_

"_Y… fui a verlo, estaba platicando con él... después, no pude desaprovechar la ocasión y lo besé" finalizó con mucha emoción "y lo mejor fue que él me correspondió"_

"_¿Hablas en serio?. ¿Entonces cómo es que ahora está con Ray?"_

"_¡No sé!. ¡Por eso me frustra tanto!. Me quiere, y no se da cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es un grave error"_

"_Está Bien, si tu lo dices, te creeré" le dijo Salima en tono burlón "y para separarlos, tengo un magnífico plan"_

"_¿En serio?. ¿Y cuál es?"_

"_La otra vez escuché a Kai y a Yuriy platicando, Kai le dijo a su amigo ruso que algo que no perdonaría jamás era una infidelidad por parte de Ray, pero que confiaba en él y bla bla bla…"_

"_Ajá. Y en esto qué hay de magnífico, según tú?"_

"_Pienso hacer una fiesta en mi casa ¿para qué? Para celebrar nuestra llegada, para festejar a la 'linda' pareja… ¡yo qué sé! aquí el punto es que haremos la fiesta, mantendremos a Kai ocupado, tal vez tú te encargues de eso, mientras yo platico animadamente con Ray, le doy unos tragos y me lo llevo a la cama"_

"_Lo haces sonar fácil pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en las fallas que tiene tu pequeño plan? Ray no toma y para distraer a Kai será más difícil de lo que piensas, pues ahora toda su vida es para Ray"_

"_¡Cállate!. Tengo mis métodos, tu solo has lo que te toca y punto, yo haré el resto"_

_o_**O**_o_**O**_o_ **E**_n_**d** **F**_l_**a**_s_**h** _b_**a**_c_**k** _o_**O**_o_**O**_o_

Yo no quise intervenir en eso, y para serles sincero, me precía excelente el que dos niñas locas por ambos chicos hiciera todo el trabajo para separar a la linda pareja, así yo tendía posibilidad de tener a Kai a mi lado…

Pero bueno…

Se preguntarán ¿qué pasó? Salima hizo su dichosa fiesta, Emily intentó acercarse a Kai, pero Ivanov hizo un mejor intento con los negocios. La chica Psykick brindaba con Ray y sus amigos por su felicidad con jugo, el cual contenía un polvo para entorpecer a cualquier persona. Ray se sintió mal y Salima le aconsejó descansar un rato en su cuarto. Mi amigo neko, con su ingenuidad aceptó y se fue con ella.

En realidad no sé qué fue lo que pasó en ese cuarto, pues cuando estábamos buscando a Ray, entramos a la habitación de Salima y vaya la sorpresa que nos dimos. Ella y Ray estaban desnudos, él durmiendo y ella abrazándolo con una enorme sonrisa. Kai se puso eufórico, rompió varias cosas y después sus amigos se lo llevaron a su casa. Ray despertó, y al enterarse de todo, quiso hablar con él pero Hiwatari se negó.

Se distanciaron, y varias personas aprovecharon para tratar de seducir a Kai, pero no lo consiguieron, seguía dolido. Yuriy habló con Ray y después con Salima. Ustedes saben cómo es el ruso pelirrojo, a su manera de 'habla-si-no-quieres-morir' consiguió que Salima le dijera la verdad a Kai, y en un dos por tres, volvieron y su vida siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, amándose y adorándose.

También hubo otras locuras. Brooklyn totalmente ebrio le llevó serenata a Kai ¿cómo entró? ni yo lo sé. Wyatt le demostró su amor a Kai llenando su jardín con pétalos de rosas rojas, y con pétalos blancos escribió con letras enormes 'Te amo Kai'. Seguido, Garland contrató una avioneta para que escribiera en el cielo una declaración de amor dirigida a Ray, eso no causó muchos problemas, pero las cartas que el chino recibía a diario por parte de Mariam hizo que Kai explotara, siendo tan descaradas y maliciosas, haciendo proposiciones indecorosas y demás.

Así es, toda una aventura, pero aún con todo y eso, siguieron juntos. Eso demuestra que el amor que se tienen es de verdad, y que nada ni nadie los va a separar…

Arg!!

Basta ¡ya basta! No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, debo apresurarme. Aún no he decidido qué regalarles, pues había tratado de mantenerme al margen de este asunto, pero eso obvio que debo darles algo, pero no sé cuándo lo compraré ¿sería bueno comprarlo de camino a tu casa o salirme a media fiesta para hacerlo? Ya veremos, por ahora lo que importa es darme prisa y practicar mi sonrisa para que no se vea tan falsa frente a todos.

Antes de salir, le doy un beso a mi madre

"Salúdame a Kai y a Ray" me dice "discúlpame con ellos por no acompañarlos en este día tan importante, pero que les deseo lo mejor para ambos" termina con una enorme sonrisa

"Si mamá, yo les diré el motivo de tu ausencia" tu trabajo ha impedido muchas cosas, y esta es una de ellas

"Que te vaya bien hijo" me pongo en marcha

Varias personas me ven, y es que la ropa que llevo no es normal, fue la ya mencionada y sin el saco ni la corbata, pero no importa. Cierro mis ojos y veo tu imagen en mi cabeza. Aún dudo poder soportar verte frente al altar con Ray a tu lado, será muy doloroso, pero todo sea por los amigos.

Al fin. Estoy parado frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión de los Hiwatari. Desde afuera puedo escuchar música tranquila y el ruido que hacen las mesas al ser arrastradas. Antes de hablar por el intercomunicador suspiro un par de veces, lenta y profundamente, preparando mi máscara de falsa felicidad. Aprieto el botón…

"Buenos días" Saludo tratando de sonar alegre

"¿Qué se le ofrece?" escuché la voz de un hombre

"Mi nombre es Max Mizuhara y..."

"Joven Mizuhara" me interrumpió ese sujeto antes de que pudiera concluir "en un momento le abro la puerta"

"Gracias"

Y así fue, la puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco. A pesar de que dijeron que el enlace iba a ser muy sencillo, con solo amigos y familiares, la pareja si que tenía amigos. Sé más o menos quiénes estarán en la boda, puesto que ayudé en un principio a Ray con la lista de invitados, pero no pude más con eso, y me metí de lleno en mis estudios universitarios para tener un pretexto y alejarme un poco de mis amigos, tratando de asimilar mi derrota.

Entré y tan solo vi al personal que arreglaba las mesas, poniendo manteles blancos, cubiertos de plata, flores hermosas que desprendían un aroma exquisito. Pero no vi a nadie conocido… ah, claro, la boda se realizaría hasta dentro de un par de horas y varias personas venían de extranjero.

"Hola Max" el saludo proveniente de una mujer a mis espaldas me saca de mis pensamientos

"Hiromi, eres tú" la veo sorprendido, vaya que ha crecido

"Tanto tiempo sin verte" me sonríe

"Es cierto"

"Por cierto, Ray te espera en su habitación, quiere hablar contigo"

"¿Y sabes de qué?"

"No, solo me encargó que te avisara en cuanto llegaras"

"Muchas gracias"

Ambos entramos a la enorme mansión, sin embargo nuestros ánimos distaban mucho de ser siquiera similares, ella si estaba emocionada y conmovida por tu boda, yo no. Nos separamos justo al pie de las enormes escaleras, ella me dijo que iba a la cocina a ver que todo estuviera en orden y me indicó, antes de irse, en dónde estaba exactamente la alcoba de mi felino amigo. Comienzo a subir las escaleras con algo de lentitud, no tengo ganas de nada, mi tristeza me pesa demasiado.

Al llegar, toco la puerta levemente y no hay contestación. Vuelvo a tocar, será la última, si no abren me voy

"Adelante" ese era Ray

"Hola" le saludé en cuanto abrí la puerta

"Ah, Max, qué bueno que llegaste"

"Veo que acabas de salir de la ducha" debía ser así puesto que Ray trae solamente una toalla amarrada en su cintura y otra en sus manos secando con mucho cuidado su larga y negra cabellera

"Si" me sonríe

"Me dijo Hiromi que querías hablar conmigo"

"Pues..." Ray se sonroja, se ve lindo si... pero el que piense así no significa que me guste "es que estoy nervioso"

Así que eso era, está nervioso. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa melancólica se forma en mis labios. Qué no daría por estar en los zapatos de Ray en esos momentos. Así podría ser yo quien se casara ese día con Kai y no él. Ray ha notado mi silencio y me ve fijamente, debo hacer algo para que no se de cuenta de nada o comience a hacerme preguntas sobre qué me pasa, él me conoce bien y no quiero que se entere de nada que pueda opacar su felicidad.

"Eso es normal, amigo" me siento en la cama, en la equina contraria a la que está sentado Ray, dándole la espalda, es de mala educación, pero no encontré otra solución a mi apuro "estás a punto de dar un gran paso en tu vida"

"Lo sé, es que amo tanto a Kai" Ray suspiró

Dio la vuelta a la cama para dirigirse al tocador. Se sentó en el banco, tomó su cepillo y comenzó, lo que ante mis ojos es, una difícil tarea: cepillar su cabello.

"¿Y entonces... por qué estás nervioso?. Él te ama, tú lo amas ¿qué podría salir mal?" cómo me duele decírselo, pero es la verdad, y la verdad no deja de serlo solamente porque no es lo que tú esperas o esperabas

"No lo sé" dijo algo exasperado "es que él es muy guapo y tiene mucho dinero, en cambio yo..."

Veo que la mirada de Ray se ensombrece gracias al espejo, creo que lo que debería hacer en estos momentos es darle ánimos, se me parte el corazón el saber que Kai lo quiere a él, pero no por eso deja de ser un ser querido para mí. Él me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, y no es odio lo que siento por Ray, sino envidia, envidia de la buena. Mi amigo me necesita y lo voy a apoyar…

"Escucha" le digo levantándome y el se gira para verme directo a los ojos "si Kai no te quisiera, jamás te hubiera propuesto el que unieran sus vidas para siempre, sabes muy bien que a él no le importa el dinero ni mucho menos, debes confiar en sus palabras, en… su amor"

"Max..." le escucho susurrar y sonríe "muchas gracias, no sé qué haría en estos momentos si no fuera por ti"

"¿Para qué están los amigos" no he visto a Kai, creo que le preguntaré "¿y Kai?"

"Supongo que está en su habitación con Yuriy"

"¿Yuriy está aquí?" eso si que me sorprendió

"Kai invitó a los Neo Borg y a otras personas de la abadía" comienza a explicarme, y es que cuando ayudé a Ray con la lista ese equipo aún no lo teníamos en cuenta "pensamos que llegarían todos juntos, pero al llegar, Yuriy y su pareja nos explicaron que los demás estarían aquí en la tarde"

"Oh, ya veo" sonrío, pero al captar bien las palabras de Ray no puedo evitar preguntarle "¿Yuriy ya tiene pareja?" si la noticia de que el capitán de los Neo Borg estaba en la mansión me había tomado por sorpresa, esto de que tuviera pareja se llevó el premio

"Así es, ayer en la noche llegó acompañado de Bryan"

¿Bryan es la pareja de Yuriy?. Daban señales, pero nada profundo o que en verdad comprobara que sentían algo el uno por el otro.

"Vaya, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado"

"Yo ya tenía mis sospechas, pero no podía confirmar nada"

"En este caso de aplica el dicho de que 'del odio al amor, solo hay un paso', o no?" comento algo divertido

"Muy cierto, siempre se la pasaban peleando y sus ojos relampagueaban de odio, ahora siguen peleando pero en sus ojos no hay odio, sino amor" sonríes plenamente

Vuelves a la tarea de desenredar tu cabello, ya no puedo estar aquí en la misma habitación que tú, tal vez deba ver en qué puedo ayudar abajo, a eso vine, ya te di ánimos, ahora debo dármelos a mí mismo porque es más difícil de lo que pensé.

"Te dejo para que te cambies, iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar allá abajo"

"Está bien, muchas gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos Max" me voltea a ver con una sonrisa

"No hay de qué, amigo"

Salgo de ahí. Lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, pero no puedo hacerme débil en estos momentos, tanto tiempo callé mis sentimientos como para que en un solo instante se viniera todo abajo. Suspiro un par de veces para tranquilizarme y bajo las escaleras, esta vez hay más gente en movimiento, entre ellas pude divisar a Mao ¿quién pasaría desapercibido con un vestido rosa fosforescente? Esa siempre ha sido la costumbre de esa chica, siempre pensé que acabaría llevándose a Ray de aquí, dándome la oportunidad de ser feliz con Kai, confesándole mis sentimientos y que me correspondiera, pero fueron falsas ilusiones, como todas las demás.

"Mao" la llamo por su nombre para detenerla

"Hola Max, tiempo sin verte" sus ojos se clavan en mí, examinándome "¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien, gracias" le contesto con voz neutra "tienes razón, han pasado un par de años desde que nos vimos"

"Así es, y mírate, ya eres todo un adulto"

"Gracias" sonrío agradeciéndole el 'halago'

"¿Y qué haces?"

"Vengo de ver a Ray y ahora busco en qué ayudar"

"Hiromi y Kyo están en la cocina" dijo con cara pensativa, eso la hace ver inteligente "tal vez puedas ayudar a Takao, está en el jardín trasero viendo que todo esté en orden" terminó con una sonrisa

"Está bien, no te entretengo más"

Mao se retira y yo voy rumbo al jardín. Tal vez todo esté bajo control y no necesiten mi ayuda, después de todo, Kai tiene suficiente dinero como para contratar a un ejército para arreglar hasta el más mínimo detalle. En fin, iré a ver qué hace Takao, no debe estar haciendo algo complicado, estando con él siempre me distraigo tal vez él logre que mi mente se despeja un rato, eso es lo que quiero, tener la mente en blanco.

Viajo mi vista por todo el lugar, se veía en orden. Las mesas ya estaban puestas y terminadas de arreglar, bien distribuidas por el hermoso jardín que Kai mandó arreglar con un mes de anticipación, o al menos eso fue lo que me comentó Ray.

Vuelvo a viajar mi vista por todo el lugar.

Al fin pude divisar a Takao, viste casi igual que yo, solo que el saco y la camisa los tiene remangados. No trae su gorra y eso le hace ver... diferente. Está sentado en el pasto viendo el cielo con una pequeña bandeja llena de bocadillos ¿por qué eso no me sorprende? Aunque su afición por la comida a disminuido y se ha dedicado al ejercicio, moldeando su cuerpo y… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Sacudo mi cabeza y camino lentamente hacia él, sentándome a su lado, al parecer no me había notado, pues se sobresaltó un poco cuando hice contacto con él.

"¿Qué tal Maxie?" sonrió un poco avergonzado por no haberme notado

"Hola Takao, perdón si te asusté" sonrió sacando un poco mi lengua en señal del perdón "¿qué haces?"

"No te preocupes, solamente no te sentí llegar" se encogió de hombros y su vista regresó al cielo "aquí no hago mucho, Mao me encargó vigilar que todo ande bien por aquí" tomó otro mini-emparedado "pero estoy algo aburrido, pues el personal que contrató Kai es realmente eficiente"

"Si, lo puedo notar"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Vaya que Takao ha madurado mucho. Y es que como ya no nos frecuentamos tanto como lo hacíamos antes, por asuntos de nuestras respectivas universidades, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido Kinomiya, en varios sentidos. Ya no era tan parlanchín como antes, y eso no me agradó en ese momento. Deseaba que hablara, que me platicara de algo… y creo que mi deseo fue escuchado, porque Takao comenzó una plática, plática que me hizo poner los pies en la tierra.

"Jamás pensé que esto iba a ser así"

"¿Así... cómo?"

"No lo sé, nunca creí que Kai le pidiera matrimonio a Ray" oh, no. Ahí vamos otra vez con ese tema

"¿Por qué lo dices?" no hay otro remedio, no puedo huir de esto para siempre

"Los matrimonios entre dos personas del mismo sexo no es algo muy común, no es porque me desagrade la idea, pero es algo... raro" terminó de decir, y debo admitir que tenía razón

"Ya veo" me recuesto totalmente en el pasto "pero 'raro' suena feo ¿no? Yo prefiero la palabra 'diferente'"

"Si, tienes razón" después de esto, Takao soltó una risita, misma que me hizo mirarlo fijamente, con un claro signo de interrogación impreso en mi rostro "Kai casi golpea al sacerdote que los casará"

"¿¡En serio?!" vaya que Kai tiene carácter

"Si, por suerte, Ray estaba ahí y lo impidió"

Ray, Ray, Ray... ¿no me puede hablar de alguien más? Bueno, ya no importaba

"¿Y por qué Kai quería hacer eso?"

"Las preferencias sexuales de las personas no pueden ser elegidas con libertad en todos los países, éste es uno"

"¿Así que Kai quería golpear al sacerdote porque no los quería casar?"

"Qué locura" adiviné

"Si" el silencio de nuevo, odiaba eso "¿y quienes estarán presentes?"

"Por parte de Ray, están Mao, Lai, Kiki y Gaou, también la Dinastía F, igual a tus amigos de Estados Unidos, a Michael, Emily, Steve, Eddy"

"Oh, ya veo"

"También harán acto de presencia los caballeros" Takao rió pero no comprendía nada de lo que decía "tu sabes, me refiero a Jonny, Ralf, Gian Carlo, Oliver"

"Ah" fue todo lo que salió de mi boca

"También estarán aquí los Psykick, Kane, Jim y Goki"

"¿Tu hermano vendrá?"

"¡Por supuesto!" se levantó de golpe sonriendo aún más "ya tiene mucho que no veo a Hitoshi, de hecho, desde que se juntó con Brooklyn, y se fueron a Alemania, me dijo igual que Garland y Ming Ming vendrían"

"¿Son todos?"

"Oh! Ray me dijo que invitó a Mariam y que ella les diría a los demás chicos. También a Zeo, y no podían faltar los del Neo Borg, inseparables amigos de Kai"

"Si"

"Hablando de Kai, vamos a verlo, te parece?"

En ese momento, mi corazón comienza a latir con mucha más fuerza y mis mejillas adquieren un tono rosado, debo borrarlo antes de que Takao se de cuenta de ello. Al fin me controlo un poco, al menos ya no tengo ese rubor en mis mejillas, creo que soy bueno pues en un segundo lo desaparecí ¿I a ver a Kai?. ¡Por Díos, no tenía qué preguntar! Pero claro, él qué iba a saber.

"Está bien, vamos"

Nos levantamos del pasto y entramos a la mansión. Me sorprendió ver que la casa ya estaba adornada por dentro, Ray me había comentado que la ceremonia sería afuera, al igual que una pequeña comida, y que para más tarde habría otro refrigerio pero ya dentro de la mansión, y es que empresarios, conocidos del abuelo de Kai iban a asistir en la tarde, para darle sus respectivos regalos al nieto del magnate ruso. Supongo que le darán viajes, carros, casas y demás…

"Sorprendente" alcancé a decir, refiriéndome a la decoración interna, sencilla pero muy bonita

Takao ignoró mi comentario y siguió caminando, lo seguí. Subimos las escaleras, ya me estaba hartando de eso. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta que estaba a dos recámaras de la de Ray. Takao tocó, y como cuando fui a ver a Ray, nadie respondió ¿nos habríamos equivocado de habitación? Takao volvió a tocar y quien nos respondió fue Yuriy.

"Adelante" pero su voz reflejaba agitación, como si estuviera haciendo algo cansado

La curiosidad me invadió y fui yo mismo quien abrió la puerta. Vimos a Yuriy en una esquina con una corbata negra en sus manos y en la otra esquina a Kai, quien parecía estar alerta a cualquier movimiento que el pelirrojo pudiese hacer.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Takao

"Pasa que Kai no se quiere poner la corbata"

A Takao y a mí nos salió una gota en la frente, increíble que Kai se comportara de esa forma tan… ¿infantil? pero me encantaba cómo se veía. Tenía unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, zapatos negros, su camisa blanca se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo y los tres primeros botones de esta no estaban abrochados, me quedé embelesado...

"Ya te dije que no quiero ponérmela" dijo Kai cruzándose de brazos, ahí salí de mi letargo

"Debes ponértela Hiwatari" ordenó Yuriy mordazmente, me asustó demasiado su tono de voz

"Ya te dije que no" contestó él con ligereza, eso me encanta

"Arg, ya veremos quién gana" Yuriy salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza desmedida

"¿A dónde habrá ido?" ese fue Takao, tan curioso como siempre

"Eso no me importa, ojala se pudra en el camino" esa voz...

"Vamos Kai, hoy es... un día muy especial" dije y la tristeza regresó a mí, por un rato había olvidado todo "debes verte bien"

"Max tiene razón" Takao apoyó mis palabras, es un gran amigo

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación. Yo seguía viendo detenidamente a Kai, Takao quien sabe en qué estaba pensado y Kai seguía de brazos cruzados cerca de la pared. Suspiró aliviado, supongo que porque su amigo ya no estaba ahí, molestándolo para que se pusiera la bendita corbata.

"Sé que es especial" fue él quien rompió ese silencio "pero nada ni nadie cambiará mi opinión de ponerme corbata" se recargó ligeramente de la pared, cerró sus ojos y dio un pequeño gruñido, se ve tan... sexy

"¿Hablas en serio Kai?" voltee hacia atrás y vi nuevamente a Yuriy, Kai abrió sus ojos y Takao también fijó su vista en el ruso "¿estás seguro de que nadie te puede hacer cambiar de opinión?"

"Si ya escuchaste lo que dije, no veo el por qué preguntas de nuevo"

"¿Ni siquiera, esta persona?"

Yuriy salió por un momento de la habitación y entró de nuevo, pero venía acompañado de alguien más, Ray, se veía medio feliz, pero su felicidad era opacada por su timidez, maldición... ¿Por qué Yuriy lo trajo a él? No quiero ver muestras de cariño de ambos, de verdad que no lo soportaría, incluso creo que lloraría ahí mismo a pesar de haberlos visto besarse una infinidad de veces.

"Ray" susurró Kai mientras su rostro adquiría un tono carmín, se veía muy bien, pero el motivo de su sonrojo no me agradó, más que hacerme enojar, hizo que me muriera de envidia por dentro

Y es que mi amigo neko solamente traía sus pantalones, no se había puesto su camisa ni nada, tenía buen cuerpo, cuerpo que le gustaba a Kai, cuerpo que yo no tenía...

"¿Qué haces aquí Ray?" le preguntó Kai, su tono era entre sorprendido y tímido

"Pues..." Ray, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, la levantó para mirar a los ojos a Kai y de inmediatamente su sonrojo se intensificó y volvió a bajar la mirada "Yuriy me dijo que no te querías poner la corbata" dijo tranquilamente, quitándole el objeto que le causaba molestias a Kai de manos del pelirrojo

"No, y no voy a hacerlo" vaya que Kai era muy terco

"Será mejor dejarlos solos" más que sugerencia, el tono que usó Yuriy decía que debíamos obedecerlo

"Apresúrense" fue lo que dijo Takao antes de salir

Yo los vi por última vez antes de salir también, Ray sonreía al igual que Kai. Jamás había visto una sonrisa en él, pero ¿Cómo no iba a sonreír si estaba con la persona que más ama? Mis palabras o mas bien dicho, pensamientos no me ayudan en nada

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, puse una pequeña explicación en mi perfil, muy pequeña.

Gracias por leer!! n.n


End file.
